memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter Three
Kathryn and Tom are in a cell behind a force field as Black Siren walks up to it. Well, Admiral it looks like your friend Typhuss isn't coming Black Siren says as she looks at her and Tom. Kathryn looks at her. He'll come he never leaves a friend in the hands of the enemy Kathryn says as she looks at her. She just smirks and walks away. Typhuss comes out from his hiding place and walks over to the cell. Kathryn, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn and Tom. She walks up to him. Typhuss how did you find us she took our combadges? Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. I tracked meta-human life signs here says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn then gets out a shock arrow and fires at the panel then the force field goes out. She gets Tom up and Typhuss helps her. He needs medical attention now he's badly injured Kathryn says as she looks at him Typhuss looks at her. Right, come on we better get out of here before Laurel comes back says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Black Siren shows up. Too late Black Siren says as she looks at them. Both Kathryn and Typhuss are shocked by this. This between you and me, let them go says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. No you've pissed me off for the last time and now you're going to make the ultimate choice Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not going to play your game says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She smirks and then looks at him. Come now Red Arrow you seem a bit scared that I'll beat you in it? Black Siren asked as she looks at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at her. I'm not afraid says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She smirks and then uses her sonic scream as Typhuss moves both Kathryn and Tom out of the way, as he looks at them. Kathryn, get Tom out of here now says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Black Siren shot out another sonic scream and it sends Kathryn and Tom back, Typhuss and Black Siren fight each other. Typhuss starts kicking and hitting Earth Two Laurel with his bow. She blocks the kicks and grabs the bow and blasts him with the sonic scream and he hits the wall. TYPHUSS! Kathryn shouts as she goes to her friend. Typhuss rubs his head. Get Tom out of here Kathryn, don't worry about me says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn then gets his bow and starts fighting Earth Two Laurel again. Admiral Janeway gets Commander Paris out of there but Black Siren stops them after she knocks back Red Arrow (Typhuss) hard. Typhuss is out cold on the ground as Earth Two Laurel is going after his friends. She grabs both the Admiral and Commander and takes them away, Typhuss wakes up and calls for them. Kathryn, Tom where are you says Typhuss as he looks for them. He gets back onto his bike and rides off to track them down. Computer, scan for Earth Two Laurel's life signs says Typhuss as he talks to the computer. Working, unable to locate subject the computer says in it's female voice. Typhuss is frustrated. Damn it says Typhuss as he is driving the motorcycle faster. At the Arrowcave Felicity sees that the Red Arrow suit is gone from the suit area, and sees Typhuss's bike gone as well. Overwatch to Red Arrow come in, Red Arrow do you read Felicity says as she is attempting to contact him. On the visor it shows that Felicity is contacting him. Typhuss answers the call. Red Arrow here, what do you want Felicity says Typhuss as he talks to Felicity. What the hell are you doing? Felicity says over the com. Typhuss is driving his bike. All right, I'm going to tell you, Black Siren has taken Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, I'm going to try to rescue them a second time says Typhuss as he talks to Felicity. I'm calling the others Felicity says on the visor. Typhuss is in the alleyway. All right fine says Typhuss as he talks into his com. Hang on ususally you and me argue about calling the others what changed? Felicity says over the com. Typhuss smiles and explains. Well for one thing I'm alone and I could use some help, its good to have back up says Typhuss as he talks into his com.